


Daddy Yixing

by prettyboyyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominate Yixing, F/M, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyyixing/pseuds/prettyboyyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Yixing fics inspired by the daddy kink. There weren't enough fics for people with darker completions so this is for you guys too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Daddy kink ahead!  
> You refer to Yixing as daddy later in the story.

Yixing is beautiful. Not like a sexy type of beautiful, but like a gentle beautiful. His beauty was timeless, something new about him to love surfaced everyday. You could stare at him all day and never get tired. It was a trill being with him. He took good care of you. He made sure you had what you wanted and needed. He spoils you rotten, he enjoys doing so. You were his baby girl , he would do anything for you. Anything you've ever wanted he gets it for you. Clothes, concert tickets, electronics anything you wanted he got you. It bothered you a bit cause you couldn't treat him the same way. You hardly ask for anything so it made him feel like he was failing you. You always had to reassure him that he was good enough, but you didn't mind. This all changed once you too were alone. He was dominate and forceful. It drove you mad how easily he made you beg. The nice thing is you liked it. You liked being told what to do and begging. You loved the way daddy sat on your tongue, he seemed to make it feel better when you did. His dominance was intoxicating and hopefully you would get a taste tonight. Tonight he decided to take you out to eat. You slip on a really sexy dress over you body. Your curves and soft brown skin on full display. You walk out the door and get into your car. As you drive to the restaurant, you can't help but feel nervous. You've been out with him lots of times, but never to a fancy place before. You've always kept things fun, tonight was his call. You've never done anything this serious before. Thinking about him in a suit made you very hot and it made you feel guilty. Honestly you couldn't help but think about him in a suit, daddy vibes are real. You pull into the parking lot and you see him waiting for you. He looked sleek and sultry, you liked it. "You look absolutely ravishingly. Shall we go in?"He grabs your hand and walks you in. Things were still very serious, it felt weird to you."Don't be nervous I promise you'll have a great night." He squeezes your hand and walks you to your table he had reserved just for you two. It was beautiful and expensive looking. "You didn't have to spend all this money on me. I would've been fine with general seating." He laughs lightly and leans in. "And let other people have the privilege of seeing you like this? Nah I'm okay with this. I don't like sharing my view when it's this great." You look down at your lap embarrassed. Did you do too much with what you had on? Were you trying to hard? You feel yourself close to tears, why did you do this to yourself? "Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know you looked good tonight." He smiles a big smile and lifts your chin. "Hey I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable. I gets carried away when you dress nice." You smile, him being nice always made you smile. You look down at the menu and all you see are dollar signs. The food is too expensive and portions are too small. You want to pig out but it would be too expensive to do pig out. You quite honestly felt out of place. "Don't worry about the price just order what you want." You smile, but it will didn't help your uneasiness. You can't just order what you want, that's too much freedom. "Yixing do we really have to eat here? It's like really expensive and the food doesn't sound good." He grabs your hand. "Don't worry about it. I ordered off the menu ahead of time so we wouldn't have to stress." Hearing that however only made you stress more. The waiter came with your food. "Here are your entrées. Enjoy." The waiter stares you down a little more before leaving. Yixing didn't look too pleased with that, but decided not to say anything. You ate your food quietly, watching Yixing from time to time. The vibe he was giving off was similar to the one he has when you two are alone. You knew what was coming and it made you excited. As you finished your food and look up at him. "Ready to go?" You say yes as he walks up to you. You grab his hand and walk with him to pay the bill. The guy working at the register looked you up and down. "Excuse me could you not look at me like that while my boyfriend is right here." The guy turns bright red and he hands Yixing the change. As you walk out you realize you drive yourself. "Wait what are me going to do with my car?" He looks at you as he opens your door. "Don't worry I'll get it later." He gets into the car and starts it up. He pulls off, the ride in his car is smooth. As the ride gets going he places a hand on your thigh. You think nothing of it cause he does this a lot. He loves your thighs and frequently talks about how much he loves them and all your curves. His hand started sliding dangerously close to your core. You try not to panic cause you knew what he was trying to do. "Don't you think we should wait till we get to where we're going?" You laugh and he does too. "You're a lot more fun if I tease you first." You almost cough, so that's how the evening is going. With that his hand reaches your core and you start to panic. He rubs you through your underwear and you sigh loudly. He keeps going at a painfully slow pace, you didn't want to ask him to speed up cause that's what he wanted. You were however needing more friction and you felt yourself getting close. The noises you were making sounded more like whines than moaning. "Does baby girl need more contact? Just ask daddy." You almost scream as he presses harder into you. You were dangerously close, just a little more. You continued to make your pitiful noises, you weren't giving in to begging quite this early into the night. He knows that you have thing about pride and always made a point to break you. It drove you mad how much he could control you. Here in his car dangerously close to orgasm he tried his first attempt to break you for the night. You held firm to your pride and you orgasmed for the first time tonight. You moaned loudly and your body shook a bit. He loved watching you orgasm, it drove him mad. He made sure to make you orgasm as much as possible. "We're almost at my house. I hope your not tired yet." You sit up in the seat and try to fix yourself up. He did a number on you already and you needed a minute. He pulled in the driveway and got out the car. He opened your door and grabbed your hand. He escorted you into the house, now the fun was really gonna begin. He walked you to his room and sat you on the bed. "Strip down. Make a show of it." He sits down in the chair across the room watching you intensely. "Anything for daddy." You saunter over to him and stand right in front of him. You start by talking off your stockings. Next your jewelry came off and throw it in his lap. "A keep sake." He laughs as you slide out your dress. He hums as you body is on full display. "Stop. Come closer first." You walk up and he pulls you closer and examines your under garments. "Didn't I send lingerie to your house? How come you never wear it? Did you not like it?" "No it's not that I didn't like it, I just don't wear lingerie." He frowns. "I really hoped you wore some. Oh well I have some for you in the bathroom. Go change." He points to the bathroom and you saunter away. He had something special planned tonight and you couldn't help but feel excited. You step in the bathroom and your eyes land on a beautiful red box. You walk up to the box and open it. Inside was a lovely lace bra and panty set. You couldn't help but stare at them. The cloth felt so soft and silky, you quickly undressed and redressed. On your way back you could is hardly contain your curiosity. You walk back in and he looks you up and down. "That's what I like to see, skin and curves out on display." You look down a bit, it's still embarrassing. He walks up to you and grabs you closer, squeezing your butt. He back up a bit and looks at you once again. His eyes felt like they were boring holes into your soul. He came up behind you and held you tight. You liked this, he was being sweet,but not for long. He kisses you neck and jaw. "If you want me you'll have to beg." He starts feeling you up all around. He again gets dangerously to your core but this time he goes underneath your underwear. He nips at your bud and you sigh loudly. You were still sensitive from the first orgasm you had and rested your head on his shoulder. "That's what I like to hear." He increases his speed and you got louder. This position however was very uncomfortable for you. You could ask to move but he'd make you beg for that and you couldn't do that for something so simple. "Should we move to the bed? This can't be comfortable for you." He moves his hand out your underwear and guides you to the bed. He lays you down and slides your underwear down. He kisses down the length of your body. When he reached your thighs you stop squirming. He puts his head in between your legs and breathes. You know what's coming and you get a little nervous. He's actually never done that so this is a first for both of you. "Tell me if anything feels weird okay?" I wouldn't want to hurt my baby girl." You smile as he gets closer to you. He was always super cautious about not hurting you, unless you asked for it. He thrusts his tongue into you and you arch up. He grabs your hips and pushes you down. "I must be doing something right. Now stay still, you taste yummy." You giggle slightly at that and try to concentrate on not moving your hips. It felt weird at first but it got more enjoyable. He took his time making it torturous at one point. Your moans get louder and more desperate. You were getting so close but he was still going at his torturous pace. Your patience was running thin. You wanted to beg so bad but you couldn't. You needed more friction and fast. "Ugh daddy please go faster", you whisper with your voice full of lust. "What was that? I can't hear you." You wanting a to scream. "Louder for me baby girl." You say it louder and he doesn't even reply. He goes as fast as he can into you and you can barely contain yourself. Just a little bit farther, close oh you're so close. You could feel yourself edging closer, you were getting louder. Right there and your suddenly screaming out. Your orgasm shook your whole body; orgasm two of the night. "I love seeing your body shake. Especially when I'm the cause." He kisses the inside of your thigh. He moves up to look you directly in the face. "By the way you taste really good." He kisses your jaw and neck softly. He was gonna make you beg for him yet again. "Daddy fuck me now. You know I'm ready for you." He smiles and looks down at you. "Have you earned it yet?" You sit up to kiss him and reach for the buttons on his shirt. He moves your hand way and looks at you. "I don't like impatience. You need to wait." You could cry now; you were so wet and ready. "Take your bra off now." You comply and strip out the thin piece of fabric. He immediately sucks your nipples and thrusts a finger into you. "Ask for it loud. I want you hear it loudly and eager." He moves to the other breast while you try to get yourself together. "Daddy please I'm ready for you." You start to sound desperate. He looks up and keeps going. You needed him now, you wanted him inside you. "Daddy make me cum please I'm getting inpatient." He looks up at you and smiles. "Strip me then." You get up as quick as possible and rip the buttons of his shirt, you handle his belt and pants quickly. You see he's rock hard and ready to go. You still tease him a bit in his underwear. "Don't be naughty. Just do what you must." You slide down his underwear and he does the rest. "Ride me baby girl. I like watching you better that way." He lays down and you straddle him. You slowly slide down on him and you could scream. You were still very sensitive from the last time which only made things better. You give yourself no time to adjust because you liked it better that way. You started grinding on him hard. The friction was very satisfying to you and to him. He slapped your thighs and looked up at you. "Bounce on me till you cum. Don't stop till I say stop." With no further words needed you bounce at top speed. He filled you up so completely all you could do was scream. You bounce and grind to create more friction and it puts you over the edge. "Ahh yes daddy. Right there." You hit your g spot and you squirt on him. You slow down your pace a little bit but he hasn't told you to stop so you keep going into your 4th orgasm of the night. You ride him harder and he starts to get louder as well. You grind harder on him and you both get closer to the edge. "Ahh yes baby girl. You got it don't stop." You bounce a few more times before you orgasm again. He lifts you off of him and lays you down. He pumps himself a few times and cumshots your stomach and breasts. He collapses next to you for a few before he gets up and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth to clean you up. "Sorry I got a little carried away at the end there. I just like the way it looks on you soft brown skin." He says to you as he cleans away the damage of the night. "I like it when you get carried away. By the way blow jobs are nice." He looks up at you and smiles. "Oh shoot I almost forgot." After he finishes wiping you down he gets up abruptly. "I still gotta go get your car." He throws on some clothes and kisses you goodnight as he leaves. You don't wait up for him and drift off to sleep.


	2. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing hasn't been around in a while and it's starting to bug you. What happens when you decide to call him one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of the first just more of another part of the relationship. They can be read together or separately.

The thought of Yixing having his way with you thrilled you beyond all mention. The way he touched your body so delicately and deliberately was intoxicating. He knew how to work your body and make you want him. It angered you that he had such a control over you, it thrilled you too. He made sure you were satisfied by every time, he didn't stop till he'd taken everything from you. He didn't stop till you begged.  
You thought about him and the most inappropriate of times and it was driving you crazy. Constantly having to go home and handle yourself was really taking a toll on you. You felt hopeless and upset. He hasn't called or anything for weeks. No matter how many calls you make he would never pick up. Eventually you stopped calling and tried to get a grip on what your life was. You thought about moving on but something was holding you back. It didn't matter much anyway, you still loved him. Something crazy deep inside told you one day he'd pick up. It drove you insane how much he still had control over you even though it's been months since you'd seen each other. Thinking back to all the times you'd spent together made your heart go soft. Everything about him made you feel mushy inside and you hated it. If only you could hear his voice again.   
One Friday night after work you were sitting at home catching up on your shows. A particularly touching scene had you missing Yixing again. You broke down and pulled up his number and called. It rang and rang but this time he picked up.  
"Hello?"  
Stuned you sit there for a bit silent.  
"Hello? I can hear you breathing."  
You gather up enough course to say something.  
"Why haven't you called me back!"  
"You always called at the wrong time. I'm forgetful."  
Your anger was raising. Forgetful? That's a slap in the face.  
"Forgetful? It's been weeks since we've talked. Forgetful hardly covers it. If you don't want to see me just tell me."  
"Of course I want to see you. I've really missed you."  
Your anger was growing further, you didn't want to yell at him though.  
"If you missed me you wouldn't have forgotten about me. What's this really about?"  
"This is about me answering your call finally. What are you implying?"  
Less anger and more irritation began to surface.  
"I'm implying that maybe you've been cheating. I'm implying that I'm special to you anymore."  
Good get him in his emotions, make him think.  
"Fine. You want the truth? I don't deserve you and I tried distancing myself from you. I feel terrible but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm a coward."  
"Bullshit!"  
So much for not yelling.  
"You want me to make it up to you? I can. Anything you want just tell me."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
A smile spread across your face, staying mad at him is so hard.  
"Come over then. I want to see you."  
There was silence on the other end.  
"Is that all you want? You can have anything you want. Literally anything."  
You laugh.  
"Trust me it's all you want too. Just come see me. I miss you a lot."  
"If you insist. I'll come over tomorrow how about that?"  
"I have to wait? Why not tonight? It's only 10."  
Another long pause.  
"Okay. I'll try my best but it may be quite late."  
"See you then."  
"Love you. Bye bye."  
-click-  
The energy flowing through your body was alive. Suddenly everything seemed better. He's sucked you in again but it felt different this time. You didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was too late now, he was coming over and you looked like a mess. Maybe you could put on a big t shirt and play up your sexy. After all that's what you wanted anyway. You walked to your room and got ready. Playing up the casually sexy is your best bet. It drove him wild. You mess your hair up a bit and looked one last time in the mirror. He probably wasn't even close to your house. Now you had to wait and that was literal hell. You walk back out to the couch and finish watching your shows. A little bit of teasing never hurt, you slid your hand into your underwear. You rub yourself softly, it sends waves of pleasure through you. You thought about him and how you wanted this evening to go. You pump your fingers in and out as you moan loudly. His name falling out your mouth. You shamelessly brought yourself closer to orgasm. You got louder and more desperate. You orgasmed hard and long, moaning loudly. "Damn it." You looked at your phone, a text message was waiting.  
Almost there ;)  
You start to panic a bit, your underwear was soaked and you didn't want to change. The doorbell rang and you panic. It's been weeks since you'd seen him, months even. You were very nervous and your heart beat was soaring. You walk to the door slowly and open it nonchalantly. Play it cool, there's no need to panic. You open the door and there he is. Looking sleek and collected, his eyes looked you up and down. Even wearing just a tshirt and jeans seemed to make you hot. You could hardly contain yourself, it excited you just to see him.  
He walked in and pulled you close to him. His breath on your skin was a familiar yet exhilarating feeling. He kissed you passionately. Your whole body began to warm up. You kissed back with equal passion. The kiss got heated quickly and you parted.  
"Fuck."  
"I've missed you."  
"Damn I've missed you!"  
He chuckles, you had a potty mouth yet he didn't seem to mind much. He pulled away and looked you up and down. His eyes were hungry and it turned you on. He wanted what you wanted so what was taking so long? You were so ready for him you could feel yourself yearning, but you didn't want to ruin the moment. Your whole body called for those familiar feelings.   
"You look tense. Are you okay?"   
He looks at you as you absent mindely undress him with your eyes.   
"Huh. Oh right yea I'm sorry. Please have a seat."   
He sits down on the couch and pats his lap. Nervous energy buzzes around you. Is he serious? You walk over and sit down so you're face to face. You link your arms behind him and kiss his lips.   
"Welcome home daddy."   
He smiles and holds you by your thighs. He's getting harder and you feel it rubbing right again your core. You grind down lightly, he moans softly. You feel yourself growing wetter and wetter for him. You'd already prepared yourself, you were ready. He grinded up into you and you let out a moan louder than intended. Your desperation to have him inside you grew more impatient. You tried to be subtle with it by leaving kisses all over his neck but it just wasn't working.   
"I'm really horny daddy. I touched myself and thought of you." You whispered in his ear and felt his hands grip you harder.   
"I touched myself while moaning out your name. I pretended my fingers were you and squirted."   
He gripped you harder as the hungry look in his eyes only grew. Your tactic was working.   
"Daddy I want you now. I need you right now daddy."   
He grinds into you a bit to catch some relief, he was getting harder and harder under you.   
"I can feel you now, you need me too. You need my wetness around you. I know you'd like that."   
He grips harder a and you moan out. One thing you loved was when it was rough.   
"Yes daddy hurt me."  
He looks up into your face.   
"I forgot that you like it rough."   
He smerks and grips your ass hard.   
"You don't play around when you want what you want. I like that."   
Your body was aching for him, you were a mess.   
"How wet are you?"   
He smiles and slips his hand in your underwear and lightly teases your clit.   
"Shit."   
He teases you at a leisurely pace, the stimulation you almost couldn't handle.   
"Has anyone else touched you like this while I was gone? I would be very hurt if you said yes."   
He puts on his best innocent voice as he slides a finger inside you.   
"N-no. I- I'm faithful to y-you da-dad-daddy."   
The stimulation was driving you crazy, you could hardly comprehend what he was saying. He quickened his pace, you tried your hardest not to thrust into his fingers.   
"You're getting tighter, are you gonna cum that easily?"   
You try to hold off as long as you can but you don't last and you orgasm hard.   
"Well now I know no ones been touching you if you orgasm with only one finger."   
You cover your face in embarrassment. He really was going to milk you for everything you've got, you panic a bit. It's been so long since you orgasmed more than once in a night. His hands slid up and down your thighs, squeezing lightly. You forgot how much he loved your curves. His hands slid up your shirt as you lock your lips in a hot kiss. He pulls you closer to him.   
"I forgot how lovely your body is. You skin is so soft and your curves are endless."   
He slides his hands all over your body as the kisses you shared heated up. You tried subtly to grind into him but you grinded to hard and moaned loudly. Embarrassed you cover your face, he responds by grinding back up into you and grunting while doing so. You loved that noise, it turned you on a lot.   
"Grunt again for me daddy."   
He smiles and grinds into you again, grunting again. Your body couldn't take much more of this teasing, you needed to feel him inside you. You could feel that he was also really hard by now.   
"I need you now Yixing. I'm growing impatient."   
He looks up at you, he smerks at you.   
"Anything for you baby girl."   
You slide off his lap and he grabs your hand. You lead him to your bedroom and shut the door. You sit on the edge of the bed and wait. He walks up to you, his eyes full of lust.   
"Strip. I want you naked."   
You quickly discard the little clothing you had and waited. He kneeled down in front of you and smiled. Feeling his breath on you was intoxicating. Slowly he began to lick all around your bud, licking up and down carefully and diligently. The stimulation was unreal, you were already a mess.   
"Fuck yes don't stop."   
You felt yourself tendering dangerously close to your orgasm. His tongue slowly thrusting in and out of you sending shock waves all throughout your body. You shiver from the sensation, desperately trying to hold off your orgasm.   
"I'm close. Damn I'm so close."   
He continued at the same torturous pace and you drew closer and closer. Moans and profanitys fell out your mouth. You held off for as long as you could, he gets up. You orgasm hard, squirting a bit in the process.   
"Fuck."   
He laughs as he stands over you.   
"You look absolutely debauched, I love it."   
He begins to come out of his clothes. Seeing his body again excited you, your eyes couldn't decide where to look. When he stripped down to his boxers he stopped. You could see how hard he was through them, you tried hard not to stare but it wasn't easy.   
He walked closer to you and layed you down on the bed.   
"You look so good tonight. I want to have you right now."   
"Well I'm all yours."  
You touch his chest and look up into his eyes. He kicked his boxers off and lined up with your entrance. You were so ready for this, your body yearned for this. He pushes into you and you let out a moaning scream. He felt to good inside you, you tried so hard not to thrust into him. He doesn't give you much time to adjust since he knows you like it rough. His thrusts were fast and hard. Your breasts bounced up and down and you were a moaning mess. He filled you up so nicely, you could hardly take anymore. His thrusts got harder and deeper, desperately searching for your gspot.  
"Fuck yes, right there, right there."   
He hit your gspot and made aim for it. He hit it with every other thrust, you couldn't last much longer. After a few more thrusts you orgasm hard, squirting and screaming. He pushed back in, the feeling was unreal. He grabs hold of your hips and pushes farther in. He gets a better angle of your gspot and thrusts hard into it. You could feel he couldn't go much longer, neither could you. His grunting was sending you into a tailspin, only fuel to the fire. You dug your nails into his back as your orgasm came. He thrusts a few more times before you squirt again. He pulls out and cums on your stomach.   
"Shit, I've missed that."   
He slides out of your bed. He was always good with after care.   
"Sorry I made a bit of a mess on you, I got carried away."   
He always apologized, it was nothing new. You soon fell asleep to the sound of him softly singing while wiping cum off of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long and filthy. I hope you enjoyed this took me too long to write.


	3. A Little Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of Christmas is getting to you and Yixing wants to take you on a weekend vacation to calm your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a daddy kink fic and has light bondage so proceed only if your okay with that.

"Lets go up to my cabin for the weekend! I promise it'll be a lot of fun."   
Yixing called you while you were out Christmas shopping for your family. The stress of Christmas was really getting to you and Yixing could tell you needed a bit of time away. You on the other hand you didn't think you needed it. A few more days and all of it would blow over and you'd be back to normal.   
"Yixing you know I can't drop everything and go to your cabin. I still have too much to do for Christmas."   
You hear him sigh in the speaker. Convincing you would have to be a little more work.   
"Talk to me when you get home. I can tell you're still busy."   
He hung up and you continued to shop. The lines were ridiculous and your whole body was tired. You've been shopping for two days straight with little break. You've also been decorating the house for the Christmas party for your friends before Christmas which was now cancelled because they all went home for Christmas. Now you were scrambling for a way home with Christmas fairly approaching. When you got to the front of the line you quickly payed and left. When you got into your car you sighed and started the drive home. It was long and you could barely keep your eyes open. The last couple of days have really taken their toll on you. Maybe this weekend at the cabin would be good for you. You'd never been up there before and some time away might be good for you. You pull into your drive way and get out the car.   
"Strange? Why is Yixing here?"   
His car sat in the driveway next to yours, suddenly the house door opens. Yixing comes out to help you with everything you had. It was quite a bit so his help was very appreciated.   
"Why did you drive up here? I was gonna call you when I got home."   
"Well I wanted to speak to you in person that's all."   
You smirk and carry on doing your business. You started pulling out tape and wrapping paper, another exhausting night. Yixing grabs your hand in a light grip.   
"Oh no you're not wrapping all of those tonight. You're going to rest."   
You look up at him.   
"I'm already packed up we could go tonight."   
"Oh no you're not taking me up there so soon. We just talked about this."   
He walks closer to you, a sly smile on his lips.   
"I just want to have a little fun with my baby girl."   
He places his hand on your back and slowly slides his hand up your back.   
"Don't you want to have a good time with daddy? Don't you want to have a good time with me all alone? You can be as loud as you want?"   
He moves closer and nips on your ear as his hand fools with the clasps on your bra. You look up at him with innocent eyes.   
"Fine I'll go with you since your so persistent."   
He smiles and kisses your cheek. You pull away from him and walk to your room. What do you pack in a situation like this? Do pack real clothes or do you pack lingerie? You did have a lot since he loved seeing you in it. You decide to pack a mix of both and keep your packing light. The idea of him having his way with you excited you a bit. You could feel yourself getting wet just at the thought. You push aside your thoughts and focus on packing. When you have everything all packed up you look in the mirror. You look a mess, time to freshen up. When that's all done you walk out your room and see him on the couch. He gets up and grabs your bag and walks out toward the door. You get into the car and wait for him to get in the car. When he gets in and you pull off. This is the best time to sleep so you slowly dose off. When you awaken you see a beautiful cabin. It was small but cozy and inviting. Yixing tosses you the key and goes to get the bags. Excitedly you get out the car and walk to the door. You unlocked the door and see a beautiful house decorated for Christmas. You could feel yourself tearing up a bit at all his work he put in. You pull yourself together and looked all throughout the house. It was a cute cottage with small rooms and hallways. You wonder how he found it.   
"So where did you even find this cabin?"   
"Funny story actually. Well not really, I inherited it from my granddad. He had it but no one knew. It was filthy when I got it but I cleaned it up good and hired some people to help get it on the grid and voila!"   
"You wanted me up here so you could gloat didn't you?"   
"Pretty much. Plus you need a break so I'm offering you a break. So it's a win win."  
He smiles and walks toward the door. He disappears out the door giving you more time to look around. You walk down the hallway with the bedrooms and peak into the master bedroom. The room was decorated beautifully. Intrigued by the look you walk in. The walls were decorated with art work and the bed was covered with beautiful blue sheets. He did all this by himself? He really did put a lot of work into this cabin.   
"I picked the art out especially for you and the sheets. I know you like blue a lot. "   
You look up to set Yixing in the door way.   
"I like the sparkle in your eyes when you see things you like. Reminds me how much I love you."   
He walks up to you and wraps his arms around you.   
"Yixing, since when did you get sappy?"   
He leans down and kisses you lightly.   
"Wait till later. I'll make you take those words back."  
You choke a bit, while that did sound nice, you couldn't think about him that way just yet. You slip out of his arms and walk back to the living room.   
"The sun is going down already!? It's only 4 o'clock."   
You pout a bit and sit on the floor and look through his DVD collection. You hear his footsteps coming back around and pull out a movie.   
"Let's watch this one!"   
"Are you sure? It's not that good."   
"Well you have it so it must be okay at the most."   
He gives up and takes it from you. He pops it into the DVD player and site next to you. As the movie plays on you realize he was right and the movie was terrible. It was about 6:30 so you put another movie into the DVD player. When that finishes you put another in the DVD player. Yixing wasn't paying attention, he was too busy nipping at your ear and whispering dirty nothing's in your ear.   
"Yixing please. I wanna watch the movie."   
He ignores you and slides his hand in between you thighs.   
"You haven't been paying attention to daddy and I don't appreciate it."  
He moves up your thigh and his other hand slipping dangerously close to your bra.   
"Daddy wants to have some fun."   
He reaches your core and lightly touches you through your jeans. His other hand softly teasing your nipple. The light stimulation was driving you wild. You felt yourself shamelessly getting wetter and wetter and tiny moans slip past your lips.  
"You like that don't you? You missed this didn't you? You dirty little lady."   
He pulls his hands away from you and pats his lap.   
"Come sit on daddy's lap."  
Obediently you climb into his lap and look down at him. He slides your shirt off and unhooked your bra. He teases your nipples, taking one in his mouth.   
"Aah."   
You feel yourself getting wetter and closer to orgasm. You held yourself together as he switches nipples. Desperately you grind on his semi hard cock. Anything to get some relief. He quickly grips your thighs and grinds up into you.   
"Aaaaahh Yixing please. I'm so close please let me."   
A smirk appears on his lips, and in one swift motion he picks you up bridal style. He carries you to the bedroom and lays you on the bed. He takes off your jeans and panties in one take. He begins to kiss your body all over. He goes at a torturous pace, you could feel yourself about to cry. You were so close, he reaches your core and with one lick you orgasm hard, squirts and all.   
"Yixing! Oh please daddy yes."   
You feel him smile and move his lips to your thighs.   
"I didn't realize how sensitive you are tonight. It turns me on honestly."   
Breathing heavy you slowly closed your eyes. Suddenly you felt two fingers enter your body. They pumped into you at such a speed. Your whole body thrusted into them and he grabbed your hip.   
"Don't do that. You've gotta be a good girl now."   
You try to stop moving as his finger picked up their pace. You moan and whine, you needed more. You felt a third finger enter inside you and you moan louder. A few more pumps into you and you orgasm again. You feel yourself squirt on his fingers. He pulls his finger out of you and you whine a bit. Before you could complain you watch as he puts his fingers in his mouth.   
"You taste good."   
He makes a point to suck loudly on them as well as lick them. All you could do was stare at him. You were in complete shock. He never did things that kinky, it was so hot to watch.   
"Daddy I need you now. Please."   
He looks up at you and smiles that smirk.   
"I don't think you've earned it yet."   
You could cry right now. Your need was so great and you needed him now. Before you could complain you feel a familiar buzz on your clit.   
"Ahhhhh oh god."   
"You grip the sheets as you were gradually brought to your orgasm. You try your hardest to not buck into the sensation. You could see his smug smile on his lips and you wanted to smack him.   
"Yixing please... I'm so close."   
He turns up the setting and you orgasm hard.   
"Aaaahhh yea daddy please."   
"I think you deserve a treat now."   
He stands up and begins to undress himself. He takes his time and makes a show of it. He moves to hover over you.   
"Scoot up toward the headboard."   
Obediently you comply, watching his body as you slide. His eyes had a hunger in them you knew very well. He grabs your wrists and ties them to the headboard.   
"Someone's in a kinky mood aren't they?"   
He smiles and tightens the knot around your wrists. You let out a tiny yelp. You liked it when it hurt a bit. Then he reaches into the bedside table and gets a blindfold. He quickly ties it around your eyes. You've experienced both but not together before, this was new to you. With no warning he pushed inside you and began to thrust. You scream and pull at your restraints.   
"I was getting tired of having scratch marks on my back. I hope you don't mind."   
He thrusts hard into you. He was however going really slow. He slowly increased his speed to make sure you were really enjoying yourself. As he increased speed you increased in volume. Thrust for thrust was powerful and passionate. You couldn't see or touch so your pleasure only increased. He hit your g spot and your scream his name. He hits you in your spot over and over. His name falls out your mouth and you pull on your ties. You were close, the familiar pit was growing in your stomach. You didn't hold back this time. Just a few more thrusts and you orgasmed shaking and screaming. He didn't let up. He kept pounding and pounding till he pulled out and jizzed all over your thigh, grunting while doing so. When he was done he slowly untied your blindfold and your wrists. They felt raw after how much you tugged on them. He was gentle and handled you with care.   
"How was that? I tried something new, did you like it?"   
You didn't respond however because you had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be up BEFORE Christmas but oh well. This is the dirtiest thing I've written and it took forever. I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
